The Story Of Duncan and Courtney
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan and Courtney,the couple who survived it all,or most of it,anyway.But,no one knows the truth behind their relationship like they. Courtney thinks it's time to tell us 'The Story of DxC'.From when they met to when they broke up in episode 14 of WT


_**The Story of Duncan and Courtney**_

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,**_

_**How we met**_

_**And the sparks flew instantly**_

_**And people would say they're the lucky ones**_

Since the day he two of us officially became a couple, I always thought about how, one day, someone would tell the story of us. I mean, we met on a reality TV show. That's got to be an unusual way for two people to meet, and stay together for so long.

* * *

I was leaning over the railing, outside one of the cabin's. I was blowing chunks from my mouth to the floor, all because I hadn't listened to Bridgette when she said I shouldn't have eaten the last one. _Ha, it's been so long I don't even remember what I was eating. _

"So, the Princess has a dark side." You said, walking out from the cabin and coming to check on me. My legs buckled from beneath me, and all I had for support was the rotten, wooden railings.

"Okay, that was so gross." I told you, _not like you cared, right? _"But, it was like," I started, finding my strength to stand up, "once I did something bad, it was so much fun, I just, wanted more." I raised my hooked hand's up into your face, to show you how much fun I had really had that night. _Little did I know it would get better. _

You used one hand to cup my lips together, asking me for, yet another, kiss. I laughed to myself.

"You're still not my type." I said, ruffling your neon green mowhawk.

"Fine." You replied, turning your back on me. "Enjoy a peanut butter-less life."

"Thanks." I responded by mimicking your action, we were back to back. "Enjoy prison."

"I will." You teased, nudging yourself into me. Then, in one swift movement, I turned around and cupped your chin with my hands. I pressed your lips against mine, and we were kissing. _It was as if we fitted together perfectly. You were the missing piece I needed, but I would never admit I needed it. If only life could have stayed that way.

* * *

_

When we met the sparks between us took off. It was during the dodge ball tournament we really first talked, and connected. The fireworks I felt between the two of us were amazing. Of course, I never thought I'd fall for someone of your type, so I kept it hush hush.

* * *

You were passed out on the bleacher's. It had been four night's without sleep for you, all because of the stupid second challenge and Harold's snoring. But, you got him back for that. The mustache you drew on his face was hysterical. I did feel sorry for you, no sleep for that amount of time, must kill.

Anyway, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette and I found a large stick and poked you with i. At first you didn't respond, so we poked you higher. Your beautiful blue eye's sprang open. You grabbed the stick from our grasp and snapped in half.

"You'd better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose!"You threatened Harold, but I jumped in front of him.

"Look, we are down two nothing. " You looked thoroughly unconvinced. "I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but, we need your help." _That had been the first time I'd asked for help in years. It felt good asking you._

"Oh, and why should I help you, Darling?" You asked, leaning back and folding your arms across your chest. I tried to act nicely.

"Because, I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game," My sinister side took over. "You'll be the one going home," I got up close to your face, "Darling." The two of us just stared at each other for a while, but you caved and sighed.

"Fine." You eye's looked away from me. "I'll play."

* * *

After we got together, and left the horrible reality show, all the girl's were jealous. Every one of them wanted to be your girlfriend, but you chose me. I couldn't believe that you, Duncan Damion Myers, had chosen me, Courtney Rosalyn Lopez. It was unreal. Everyone thought we were the lucky one's. We had each other, and that's what mattered most.

If only they had known.

_**I used to know my place was the spot next to you,**_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**_

_**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**_

When the two of us were together for the first time, I never wanted to leave your side. You were the one I wanted to be around all the time. However, I told myself I wasn't going to be the clingy kind of girlfriend, despite how much time I wanted to spend with you. I had plenty of other time to spend with you. I thought we were perfect or each other. But, the constant fighting could be nerve wrecking. Our relationship took and on/off step, and I was truly devastated.

Now, with our relationship, sort of, stable again. I feel as if we have started drifting apart. The two of us could be in the same crowded room, but you're not the one I want to be with. I think the real reason is because you've changed. I've changed too, but mostly you. I never know what's going on with you anymore. You've grown away from me. You used to tell me everything, but not anymore.

_**Oh, a simple complication,**_

_**Miscommunications lead to fallout,**_

_**So many things that I wish that you knew**_

_**So many walls up I can't break through**_

Our relationship is complicated. It's as simple as that. No one knows the depth of our love, apart from us. On the outside it's okay, on the inside it's far from it. We never see eye-to-eye on anything. I know that's the way we've always been, but lately it's got too much. I still love you, I know I do. I know you still love me too. But I just don't know anymore.

The signal's you send to me, aren't good ones. I don't understand the way your mind works. I guess, you could argue the same about me. We don't understand each other, but that's never been a problem before. But, it's what's causing us to fallout these day's. We have no idea what the other is doing, and we can't talk about it anymore.

I have so many secrets I want to tell you. So many thing's I wish you knew. But, I can't say. I don't believe you are ready to know that much about me. About my family, my friends. About my past, my future. It's all too much for me to handle, let alone for you to handle. The wall's you have built around yourself, it hurts so much not knowing what's on the inside. I want to know that you're okay, Duncan. I do. I care for you so much. I wish could breakthrough the walls, but I can't.

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dyin' to know**_

_**Is it killing you**_

_**Like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

Welcome to our life. Today, the two of us were invited to one of Geoff's famous party's. I know you wanted to go, I know you love the party life, sometimes, just as much as Geoff does. I couldn't hold you back from going, in stead I said I'd go with you. We hadn't been anywhere together in a while, and although a party isn't my scene, I wanted to go regardless.

Now, we're both at the party. Only difference is, we're not together like I'd planned. You're off with your mate's, drinking, dancing with other girl's, having fun. Whilst I'm standing alone in the crowded room. I don't know my right form wrong, my life is that messed up. I feel like I have no one to talk to. Which, I don't. Bridgette is off somewhere with the other girl's. She's the only one I'd ever talk to at these things.

The one thing I want to know is if you feel the same way. You might have a smile plastered on your face, but is it fake? I'm dying to know if the separation is killing you like it's killing me. I know, it sounds like all I want to do is cling onto your side, when really I just want to know you're okay.

I believe that what happened to us was a twist of fate. I have no words to describe it. There was no stopping what happened. And what did happen? We broke down. Everything we had fell. It was no longer the stable relationship we had had before. I had nothing left.

Looking back over our life together, I can see the story of us looks like a tragedy now.

_**Next Chapter **_

That was just chapter one of our life. The next part takes us past what we could ever have dreamed. Another season of Total Drama came, and we were back to our old way's. Competing against each other.

_**How'd we end up this way?**_

_**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy**_

_**And you're doing your best to avoid me**_

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us**_

_**Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here**_

_**But you held your pride like you should have held me,**_

_**Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing**_

_**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how**_

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud.**_

Day one of Total Drama World Tour. We hadn't even arrived at our first destination yet, and we were already apart. How did we end up this way? Never wanting to be together. Then I'd look over to the goth girl, and remember.

I was sitting alone in a corner, keeping myself occupied by thinking about whatever I could. When you came walking past. I looked away from you, down to my lap. I tried to get rid of the imaginary creases by straightening them out. However, I did look up, staring at you. You avoided me completely.

I started to think about how one day, I'd tell the story of us. I mean, we were famous from being on TV. The paparazzi are always wanting to snap our picture's for cash. I might as well give them a back story to it too. Of course, I'd juice it up a bit.

_I was an over-achieving loner. I was losing my mind from all the power. Then, I met you. You were just standing there, and I knew you were the one. After a long battle between our feeling's and emotion's, we got together, But, then I saw the real side to you. You weren't the boy I had hoped you were. You held your pride in stead of holding me. All I wanted was to be with you forever, but we slipped away..._

I will be honest with you, I was scared to see how everything would play out for us. I didn't want to see the ending, for fear of not being with you had taken over my body. If i could, I would tell you I miss you. I would ell you that I wanted you back. If only I knew how I could do that. It's not like you would listen to me.

The silence around me is unbearable. All the voices in my head, telling me what's best, I can't take it any more. How do I know what's best?

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know**_

_**Is it killing you**_

_**Like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

Now, we're far apart. You chose to leave the competition because you didn't want to sing. I felt as if it's my fault. I drove you away. And, now, you don't want to be with me.

I'm sitting all alone in first class, there are my team mates, but they aren't worth much. I'd rather sit and think about you, than join in on their stupid chatter about it. All I want to do is talk to you, but we're not speaking. You left without a goodbye, and I can't help but know that I drove you away from me.

The one thing I want to know is if you feel the same way. You might have a smile plastered on your face, but is it fake? I'm dying to know if the separation is killing you like it's killing me. I know, it sounds like all I want to do is cling onto your side, when really I just want to know you're okay.

I believe that what happened to us was a twist of fate. I have no words to describe it. There was no stopping what happened. And what did happen? We broke down. Everything we had fell. It was no longer the stable relationship we had had before. I had nothing left.

Looking back over our life together, I can see the story of us looks like a tragedy now.

_**This is looking like a contest**_

_**Of who can act like they care less**_

_**But I liked it better when you were on my side**_

Skip a few weeks, and you're back. Back in the competition. Gwen and I found you in London. You were at some grungy punk club, so we kidnapped you and brought you back to the Total Drama Jet. Chris let you back on the show, after a lot of complaining from you.

I'm happy your back. I really am, maybe I can fix our relationship now we can both be with each other. But, it seems like you have other idea's. It's just a contest to you. A contest between the two of us, to see who can act like they care less. And, I know I'm so convincing at it, but I liked it better when you were on my side. I lied it better when the two of us got along.

_**The battle's your hands now**_

_**But I would lay my armor down**_

_**If you said you'd rather love than fight**_

I've given up. The battles was in your hand's. I layed my armor down and gave up all together. I didn't want to fight anymore, and I still don't. If you had simply said you'd rather love than fight. If only you had said you'd rather love _me,_ than fight.

_**So many things that you wish I knew**_

_**But the story of us might be ending soon**_

I have so many secrets I want to tell you. So many thing's I wish you know. But, I can't say. I don't believe you are ready to know that much about me. About my family, my friends. About my past, my future. It's all too much for me to handle, let alone for you to handle. And, I would tell you it all to you, if I thought that the story of us wouldn't be ending soon.

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know**_

_**Is it killing you**_

_**Like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

_**Now, Now, Now**_

Now, I'm sitting alone in first class again. Only difference is you're on the plane too. Problem is you're in economy class. I'm, yet again, thinking about you. We can't speak this time, I'm not allowed to go see you, and God forbid if you tried to see me.

The one thing I want to know is if you feel the same way. You might have a smile plastered on your face, but is it fake? I'm dying to know if the separation is killing you like it's killing me. I know, it sounds like all I want to do is cling onto your side, when really I just want to know you're okay.

I believe that what happened to us was a twist of fate. I have no words to describe it. There was no stopping what happened. And what did happen? We broke down. Everything we had fell. It was no longer the stable relationship we had had before. I had nothing left.

Looking back over our life together, I can see the story of us looks like a tragedy now.

_**And were not speaking,**_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

Now, we're definitely not speaking. You are a no-good-cheating-lying-TWAT! Tyler spilled during the challenge that you and Gwen kissed. I felt my heart get ripped from my chest at those words. As if you feel the same way as me now, you've got that goth girl to keep you company. It's definitely killing me, maybe it's not killing you, but it's it's killing me.

I can say I believe what happened was a twist of fate. But, now I know that the truth. It was you and Gwen all along. It's as if you planned to hurt me all this time, you can apologize if you like. But, that won't get you anywhere near my good side. We've gone down. We've finally fallen apart completely.

Looking back over our life together, I can see the story of us looks like a tragedy now.

_**The End

* * *

**_

A/N: This is for everyone who want's Duncan and Courtney back together. DxC Forever and a Day.

Song: The Story of Us By Taylor Swift.

Thank you for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
